Call Of Duty: Infinite
by NolerRobert
Summary: Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare Infinite can never be replaced. For example, if this story is called "Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 4" it would soon be outdated by a REAL Modern Warfare 4 game. So this is Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare Infinite.
1. Train to Kill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty, but I do own SOME characters in this story.**

_~Briefing~_

The briefing started with a logo of the U.S. Ops which had a nice shade of blue. The logo had a head with a mask that looked just like Ghost, a soldier who had died while serving the Ops. The head was accompanied by two Desert Eagles facing the top of the head.

"Zakhaev, Shephard, Makarov," Captain Price mumbled as pictures of each person appeared on the screen.

"Gaz, Griggs, Ghost, Scarecrow," Thompson continued.

"Delta Force, Soap. All those who had fought for us will now be remembered."

"Wallcroft, send in the new recruit. There's a war coming up and we need new soldiers."

"Right away, sir," Wallcroft replied right as the screen went blank.

-End of briefing-

Operation _Train to Kill  
_'Train to Kill'  
Day 1 – 09:24:39  
U.S. Military Training Center  
Sgt. Lex Runnerson  
U.S. Ops

"Soldier, grab a rifle from Thompson."

It was day one. Lex was in the U.S. Military Training Center to train. He was inside Room Ops 3. It had a shade of gray on the walls. The armory had a shocking color of peach. Captain Price walked over to the armory and knocked on the blue metal door which immediately flew open. Out came Thompson, Captain Price's right – hand man. He carried an MP5SD which he gave to Lex.

"On this training, you need to fire all targets," Captain Price informed, and at that moment, he pressed a button.

Immediately, a cardboard cutout of a Russian soldier popped up. Lex aimed at the cardboard and pulled the trigger.

"Nice. You're smart enough to aim while shooting. Try firing from the hip," Thompson said.

Another cardboard cutout appeared. Lex, once again, pulled the trigger. The cardboard cutout broke into what seemed like a billion pieces.

"Well done. You can shoot enemies through soft materials, you know," a soldier said as he walked through the door of the armory.

"Yeah. Now, catch," Captain Price said as he threw a USP.45 at Lex, who catched it without a problem.

"Switching to a pistol is faster than reloading. Knifing is even faster, though."

At that very moment, another cardboard cutout appeared right infront of Lex, who knifed it without hesitation.

"Very well done! Well, looks like you're done here. Proceed to the room next to the armory where you will be doing stimulated training."

Lex looked up at Captain Price, who was busy smoking a cigarette. _His cowboy hat really suits his beard and mustache, _he thought as he walked towards the brightly painted door. He opened it and was surprised to see himself in the OTR [Outdoor Training Room], otherwise known as Otter. He looked at the yellow sand beneath his black Nike shoes. He looked at the sandbags placed in a way to make it look like an obstacle course.

"Start when you're ready. Thompson holds the record by doing it in 12 seconds," a voice boomed through the speaker.

Lex looked straight and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he was off. He shot cardboard after cardboard, avoiding the sandbags as he sprinted along. Finally, after a while, he made it to the finish line, where Captain Price was waiting.

"Very good, Lex, but I've seen things better than 19 seconds," he said.

All of a sudden, a voice boomed out of the speaker.

"All units, this is Command. Grab your gear and get ready. Russians are invading Base 34 right now," the voice said.

"Bloody hell, we need to get out of here!" Thompson shouted as he ran past the armory.

"Get moving soldier, we got to move!" Captain Price shouted.

-End of Mission 1-

**Sorry for the short chapter, but the training missions are always short! Remember that!**


	2. Base Defense

-Briefing-

Once again, the briefing started with the U.S. Ops logo [described in Mission 1]. Right after that, the U.S.M. logo appeared. It had a perfect shade of gold. It showed a rifle in the middle, which was accompanied by two M9 pistols. Below the logos were two giant words that said 'Joint Operation'. After the logos disappeared, the screen showed a picture of Base 34. The entrances and vents were all highlighted. There were blinking red dots which were recognized as enemies, and the blinking green dots were recognized as U.S. soldiers.

"Soldiers, we have to commence the attack. We need to save them before they kill 'em," Command briefed.

"It's 'gonna be hard to get in with the enemies guarding the entrance," Thompson pointed out.

"And that is why the vents are highlighted," Command replied.

"How the hell did they get in anyway?"

Right at that moment, the screen zoomed in to one of the guards at Entrance F. It surprised everyone that it was Sgt. Boyd, one of the Ops's soldiers.

"He – he betrayed us!" Wallcroft exclaimed.

"Just like Shepherd," Captain Price mumbled.

"Da, Price. I will be waiting for you and the Ops at Location 3," Nikolai said.

After zooming out, the briefing ended.

-End Briefing-

_Operation Base Defense_  
'Base Defense'  
Day 1 – 14:07:34  
U.S. Military Base 34  
Sgt. Lex Runnerson  
U.S. Ops

The sky had a shade of light blue. It was in the afternoon, and the Ops were stealthily moving towards the entrance of Base 34. Lex's weapons for the day were a Silenced GH 33 for primary and a Silenced QR3 for secondary.

"There's the vent. We need to get through there without alerting the guards," Price whispered.

All of a sudden, there was a bang and the entrance door opened. The Russian soldier jumped back in shock.

"Uh, Thompson! Are you seeing this?" Wallcroft asked, but to his surprise, Thompson was nowhere to be found.

Then, another bang was heard, and surprisingly, Thompson appeared at the entrance and stabbed the Russian.

"Miss me?" Thompson asked sarcastically.

A few minutes later, the Ops were crawling into the vents.

"Bloody hell will this be exciting!" an Op said.

"Well, get in line mate, if they do want to kill you first," Captain Price said with his everyday – accent.

It wasn't long until they made a turn to one of the fans. Captain Price did a shooting motion with his hand, and at that precise moment, everyone began shooting the fan at once.

"Thompson, you will make the turn to the right. Wallcroft, Jorg! Follow him. The rest of you, on me," Captain Price instructed.

Wallcroft and another Op soldier followed Thompson to the control room. Lex and the rest followed Captain Price. They crawled through more vents, following Price's precise instructions every time. After a while, Price radioed Thompson.

"Thompson! Cut the power on my signal," Captain Price said.

He crawled through a hole and opened one of the vents. He then jumped down before realizing he was in the Beacon Room.

After the rest plopped down behind Captain Price, he began to contact Thompson.

"Do it," he instructed.

"Bam!" Thompson shouted right before everything went dark.

"Switch to night vision now."

Lex put on his night vision goggles. Everything was green. At least he was able to tell what was in front of him, which was a Beacon.

The team walked down the hall of the base. After a few minutes of walking and turning, they stopped. Footsteps and mumblings were heard from the other turn.

Lex looked at the source and apparently, it was a patrol of guards walking to the hallway. Captain Price pointed to me and did a shooting motion with his hand. The guards passed by without noticing us, since it was dark. Lex began to shoot the patrol. He then wondered why there was no blood.

The squad walked through the other hallway before seeing figures. Price placed a hand in the air. It was Thompson, Wallcroft and Jorg.

"Follow me," Thompson instructed.

The Ops walked down a flight of stairs, only to find a door.

"This is it. I hear whispers inside," Wallcroft whispered.

"Breach it, Lex!" Price instructed softly.

Lex planted the breaching bomb and the Ops stood back. They waited for a moment. The _boom _told the Ops that it was time to go in, which was what the Ops did. The door fell down, revealing a room with Russian guards and other U.S. soldiers inside.

"Weapons free," Price said, which means that you could open fire.

The Ops shot the Russian guards without hesitation. Sgt. Boyd fell to the ground in shock. Price lifted his hand to signal to stop shooting.

"I – I can explain!" Boyd said.

"Enough talk. Lex, time to kill," Price said.

Lex walked over to Sgt. Boyd. Lex took out his gun and aimed at the soldier. Before he could pull the trigger, something struck his back.

Price had pulled the trigger to his gun, and apparently, he aimed at Lex, who was shocked. He wondered why Price shot him and why it did not hurt at all.

"Got you!" Thompson shouted.

Everyone laughed, including the soldiers, and surprisingly, the so – called dead Russian guards.

"We owe you an apology, mate. Just wanted to see if you are fit for a mission," Price explained.

"The bullets were designed to not kill at all, and the knives were fake."

The soldiers walked outside, laughing. All of a sudden, gunshots shot the base.

"Uh, Price! Is this supposed to happen?" Wallcroft asked.

"Everybody get down! These are real gunshots and bullets!" Price shouted.

Everybody searched for cover. Guns continued firing.

"Command, this is Price! There is a real invasion going on! Lex, grab this mag! It contains real bullets. One mag should be enough to buy us some time," Price shouted while giving Lex a magazine.

Lex opened fire at the huge army of Russian soldiers. Some of them were hit. Lex continued firing until all of a sudden, the gun stopped firing. The mag was empty. Lex had no choice but to hide in cover.

Thompson threw a red – smoke grenade to signal the location the chopper should land.

"Everyone fire with the fake bullets! It should buy us a bit more time!" Thompson instructed.

The Ops team began shooting at once. The bullets _did _slow down a few Russians, but none of them died. The Russians continued firing.

Suddenly, there was a blasting sound. A missile roared through the air and it exploded on the army of Russians. A helicopter landed on the red – smoke grenade. The Ops hurried to the chopper while dodging a few bullets. After the Ops got on board, the helicopter took off right before another helicopter dropped down to take care of the Russians.

"How did it go, Price?" Nikolai asked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up," Price replied.

The End.


	3. Lost Angels

~Briefing~

The briefing first started with the U.S. Ops logo. The radar then marked a location near the U.S. Military Training Centre. It then zoomed out and the logo changed. It was the U.S. Marines logo.

"Things are starting to fall apart," Command started.

"Yeah. At least we weren't attacked," Sgt. Jackson continued.

"Command, this is Overlord. We request you send your marines out now," a voice boomed through the speaker as the radar pointed to a new location, Los Angeles.

"We have a mission?" Cpl. Yotaru asked with a rich Japanese accent.

The radar zoomed into the buildings of Los Angeles to show that the whole city is in real chaos.

"I did not want to spoil your day, but this may be the first mission for some of you guys. So good luck, and remember: Dying for the country is better than surrendering for it."

Suddenly, a picture popped out on the screen.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Hello!" the voice shouted into the radio.

"This is the U.S. Marines. State your business," Sgt. Jackson said.

"This is the G.I.G.N. leader, Sabre!" the voice boomed again.

"Good to have you back, Sabre. Now, what do we have to do for you?" Command asked.

"I am requesting backup over here! It feels worse than Moscow!" Sabre replied.

"Keep your perimeter, Sabre. We're on our way," Sgt. Jackson said as the briefing ended.

~End briefing~

_Operation Lost Angels_

'Lost Angels'_  
_Day 6 – 11:08:06  
Arcadia Street, Los Angeles  
Sgt. Eric "Forge" Onderson  
U.S. Marines

Forge heard a crash. He opened his eyes, looking around the Humvee right before it crashed. Forge looked at the driver, Sgt. Jackson, and the shotgun rider, Cpl. Yotaro.

"Forge, get out! Get out!" Sgt. Jackson shouted.

Without hesitation, Forge opened the door to his right. He grabbed his MAG78 for his primary and the GP98 for his secondary. The GP98 was the latest pistol and was awarded the biggest pistol yet. It looked just like a rifle but had all the same features as the pistol.

Sgt. Jackson and Cpl. Yotaro jumped out of the car right before it exploded. Tons of bullets flew past the soldiers as more cars pulled up behind the exploded Humvee. Marines burst out of the cars and started shooting.

"Come on, Forge! Get a move on and open fire!" Sgt. Jackson said as he pushed me into the battlegrounds.

Forge crouched behind cover as bullets banged against the hard road. Many buildings were deserted and destroyed. Forge hesitated for a moment before standing up and giving a few shots to the enemies. He got shot twice and was forced to duck for cover.

The marines pushed forward and kept giving shots on the enemies.

"Keep pushing forward, lads! Sabre is just up ahead!" Overlord boomed in their ears.

The Marines continued pushing forward but were pinned down by tons of heavy firing coming from the East.

"Enemy tanks! Trench, take it down!" Sgt. Jackson shouted.

A marine came running with a Javelin, but was shot shortly after.

"Private Trench is down!" a marine shouted.

"Forge, grab that Javelin!"

Forge ran over to the Javelin. He dropped his GP98 and carried the huge missile launcher. He aimed at one of the tanks and hesitated while the Javelin took a lock on. When it beeped, Forge pulled the trigger. The missile flew upwards into the air, and down again onto the tank.

"One down! Last one, Forge!" Cpl. Yotaro shouted.

Forge did the steps again, but was stuck at the third step. The Javelin did not beep to lock on to the tank! Forge was shocked. But, before he could react, a missile smashed a pillar of a building. The whole building toppled down.

"Get back, get back!" one of the marines shouted.

All the marines stood up and ran back. Forge dropped the Javelin and ran to join his fellow Marines, but to no avail. The building fell on top of him.

"Forge!" he heard Sgt. Jackson say. He broke into the glass window right before it hit the ground.

"Forge, do you hear me?" he heard a voice through the radio.

"Forge, come in, damn-" the voice said again, but he could hear no more as an electrical wire fell onto the ear chip he had. The electricity surged through his veins as he struggled to get the chip off to avoid electrocution.

He managed to get the chip off. Forge looked around the abandoned office building. Wires hung under the scrapped wall and printers stabilized on it. He slowly limped through the broken walls as he searched the area for an exit.

Forge heard low mumbles and footsteps. He stood still behind a wall and searched his pocket for any weapons. All he had was a bowie knife. He slowly slid it out of its cover and got ready for an attack.

The Russian soldier walked right beside Forge without noticing him. Forge held the knife and sliced it through the Russian's neck and pulled him to the ground. He died instantly. Forge waited for anybody to notice anyone dead, but it never came.

Forge lunged himself into the room and jumped onto the first enemy he saw. The other Russian jumped back in surprise. Taking an advantage of the distraction, Forge took the enemy's gun and shot the Russian. He stopped and looked around. He saw an opening on the wall.

He walked through the hole. Sunlight streamed into his eyes. The whole building was destroyed. Forge decided to limp slowly to his teammates because he was injured, but he had no choice but to run as a Russian from a huge army noticed him.

Forge jumped over every obstacle as shots came from behind. He was shot once and was severely injured. He rested behind a wall near the Avila Adobe and fortunately, a pistol was abandoned there.

The Russians ran to the Avila Adobe and looked around, only to see nothing. The first Russian contacted someone.

"Мы потеряли его (We lost him)," he said, but was interrupted by a shot hitting his stomach.

More shots came from behind a wall. Some Russians fell to the ground with their hands on their chest. The surviving Russians ducked behind cover and shot a few shots as well. Forge hesitated for a moment before standing up to run.

He ran past the Olvera markets and ran to a field. Right before he made the turn, two figures popped out. It was Sgt. Jackson and Cpl. Yotaro.

"Glad to see you made it. Now, join the fight and we will cover your six," Sgt. Jackson said as he gave Forge an M4A1 Holographic w/ Hybrid Sight. He was also given an M Colt 92.

Forge jumped into the battlefield and ducked under cover. Shots flew from the El Pueblo – Parking. He saw a familiar sight: Sabre and the G.I.G.N. team. They were giving shots on the enemy. Forge stood up and aimed at a few enemies, shooting each one. More enemies came from the opposite side of the parking lot.

"There's too many of them!" Sabre shouted.

"Baseplate, where the hell is the chopper?!" Sgt. Jackson shouted as he struggled to reload.

Right after that, a chopper flew down from the sky and landed. It sucked in a few shots when it landed.

"Get in! We can't hold much longer!" the pilot shouted.

All the marines and the G.I.G.N. soldiers jumped into the chopper right before an RPG missile flew past. The helicopter started to fly up into the sky.

"Is everyone in?" the assistant pilot asked.

"All's in. Let's move out," Sgt. Jackson replied.

The End

**Hey guys!**

**Just wanted to say, thank you for reading, thank you more for reviewing!**

**I also want to add new characters into my story. So review me your OC, state which Force the OC shall be in (U.S. Ops/U.S. Marines). The gender is male, but for pilots, it can be female.**

**So R&R!**


End file.
